George W. Bush/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver George W. Bush - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin greeted US President George W. Bush at the Shanghai Scientific and Technological Hall on October 21,2001. Photo: China Central Television George W. Bush - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao(R) meets with U.S. President George W. Bush in Lima, capital of Peru, Nov. 21, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) George W. Bush - Xi Jinping.jpg| President George W. Bush is greeted by Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping Sunday White House photo by Eric Draper Japón * Ver Akihito - George W. Bush‏‎.jpg| President George W. Bush and Laura Bush talk with Japan's Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko before attending a luncheon at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, Japan, Tuesday, Feb. 19, 2002. Photo Susan Stener George W. Bush‏‎ - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| President Bush shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori during a meeting in the Oval Office before the leaders issued a joint statement. White House photo George W. Bush‏‎ - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| President George W. Bush shakes hands with Japan’s Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi at the conclusion of their joint press availability Thursday, June 29, 2006, in the East Room of the White House. White House photo by Paul Morse George W. Bush‏‎ - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| President George W. Bush and Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda shake hands after their joint press availability at the Windsor Hotel Toya Resort and Spa in Tōyako Town, Abuta District, Hokkaidō on July 6, 2008. White House photo by Eric Draper George W. Bush‏‎ - Taro Aso.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Aso shaking hands with President Bush http://japan.kantei.go.jp George W. Bush‏‎ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| President George W. Bush and Prime Minister Shinzo Abe of Japan, shake hands following their meeting Saturday, Sept. 8, 2007, in Sydney. The President thanked the Prime Minister for his support in the war on terrorism, saying, "The fact that we’re in a war against extremists was heightened today by the release of a tape. The tape is a reminder about the dangerous world in which we live, and it is a reminder that we must work together to protect our people against these extremists." White House photo by Eric Draper Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver George W. Bush - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| American president George W. Bush and Indonesian president Megawati Sukarnoputri. Photo: Paul Morse, White House, September 19, 2001. Photo: Office of the President of the United States George W. Bush - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| President George W. Bush greets President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono of Indonesia Friday, Nov. 14, 2008, for dinner at the White House marking the opening of the Summit on Financial Markets and World Economy. White House photo by Chris Greenberg Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush talks with Indian Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee during a series of United Nations meetings with world leaders in New York Wednesday, Sept. 24, 2003. White House photo by Paul Morse. Dr. Manmohan Singh - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and India's Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh, appear before reporters during a joint news conference, Monday, July 18, 2005, in the East Room of the White House. Photo: The White House Asia Occidental Israel * Ver George W. Bush - Moshe Katsav.jpg| President George W. Bush met with Israeli President Moshe Katsav in the Oval Office. jafi.org.il George W. Bush - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Bush, right, and Israeli President Shimon Peres talk during a welcoming ceremony in Tel Aviv on Wednesday. Kevin Frayer / AP Ehud Barak - Sin imagen.jpg| (L-R) Israeli Defense Minister Ehud Barak, former British Prime Minister and Quartet Middle East envoy Tony Blair, Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Olmert, Senior Palestinian negotiator Saeb Erekat and US President George W. Bush greet one another after the opening session of the Annapolis Conference at the United States Naval Academy November 27, 2007 in Annapolis, Maryland. Ariel Sharón - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon laugh together during their joint press conference in the Rose Garden Tuesday, July 29, 2003. White House photo by Paul Morse. Ehud Ólmert - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush exchanges handshakes with Prime Minister Ehud Olmert of Israel during their meeting Tuesday, May 23, 2006, in the Oval Office. whitehouse.gov. Photo by Eric Draper Benjamín Netanyahu - George W. Bush.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu and then-governor George W. Bush in Jerusalem in 1998. The two evinced similar governing styles. NATI HARNIK / AP Palestina * Ver George W. Bush - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Mahmoud Abbas, President of the Palestinian Authority, to the Oval Office Thursday, Oct. 20, 2005. White House photo by Eric Draper Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - George W. Bush.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush, right, and Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer review the military honor guard in Ankara. AP Abdullah Gül - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W Bush welcomes President Abdullah Gul to the White House Tuesday, Jan. 8, 2008, as they meet with the press during a photo opportunity. Said the President, "Turkey is a strategic partner of the United States. Relations between the United States and Turkey are important for our country. And we have worked hard to make them strong..." White House photo by Eric Draper George W. Bush - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan of Turkey, to the White House Friday, Nov. 14, 2008, for dinner marking the opening of the Summit on Financial Markets and World Economy White House photo by Chris Greenberg Fuentes Categoría:George W. Bush